Moments in the life of the Trickster King
by chloethehobbit
Summary: Did you ever wonder why does Puck hate Peter Pan? my first fanfiction so please be nice :   i don't own the sisters grimm!
1. Why does Puck hate Peter Pan?

Did you ever wonder why Puck hates Peter Pan?

It's a story that dates back, long before shakespeare wrote A midsummer night's dream or before J.M Barrie wrote about Neverland. They already existed. It's just that no one knew about them yet.

Now this story also involves a girl. A Princess to be exact. The twelvth and youngest Princess from the story of the Twelve dancing Princesses(because this story is much older than anyone realises.). She looked twelve years old and she was a beautiful thing. Her hair was chestnut brown, and her eyes were an emerald green. However, the most beautiful thing about her was her laugh, which was happiness itself.

You see Puck, a boy who refused to grow up, a boy who was determined to believe that girls were discusting creature,... well he fell in love. And for a while she seemed to love him back. They would dance in ballrooms filled with fairy-tail creatures, closely watched by their very pleased parents. Until one day, another boy walked into the ballroom. Peter Pan. The Princess was emmediatly charmed, and before Puck could say « princess! », she had been stolen from him. She was now Peters. Well the anger and hatred he felt is indescribable. He would never forgive her or Peter. As it is Peter was also heartbroken by her, because she ended up marrying some Prince.

Both vowed to never fall in love again.

Years later however, Peter Pan fell in love with Wendy. Puck laughed so much when he heard of this! His sworn enemy had once again fallen into the evil clutches of a girl! He told himself he would never be so weak as to let that happen to him, the Trickster King! Until one day, while he was minding his own buisness in his woods, his Pixies brought in two girls. And that is how Puck met blond-haired, blue-eyed, angry commen born Sabrina Grimm. And after a small time spent with her, he found himself horrified with himself. His vow was broken! Once again Puck had fallen in love...

Peter was going to laugh at him...

Did you ever wonder why Puck pretends to hate Sabrina Grimm?


	2. After the 12th dancing princess

What happened after the twelfth dancing princess?

Puck never really wanted to know, but he couldn't help picking up certain pieces of information.

For instance, he found out, quite by accident (he « accidently » put his ear agaisnt a crack in the door) that the Princess had charmed many poor boys. There had been him, peter (may he be stung by a thousand bees), a countless number of princes, and Tom Thumb ( who had never stood a chance).

After hearing this long, woeful list, Puck felt his heart sink all the way down to his feet, and perhaps even lower.

So he began to hate her.

He hated her for a long time, until... well, no. I'll get to that later.

Because the Princess deserves some defense. She is really not as bad as her old suiters think.

She never mean't for anyone to fall in love! She never even realised what she had done.

The princess only fell in love once herself, and that was to the Prince she would later marry.

But lets go back to Puck.

He hated the Princess. And because of her he hated all girls. He was unconsciously protecting himself from pain. After all, how can your heart be broken if no one can see it?

All this until the fateful day he met Sabrina grimm, the girl who ruined everything!

How dare she make him feel the way he did! Vulnurable, and... un-puckish.

Well he would make her pay! He was determined to hate her!

Well he would try.

And as we all know, he would fail.


	3. How to make a girl hate you

How do you make a girl think you hate her? Especially when you don't?

Normaly this should be easy. You just say the words, and there you have it.

But Puck, the trickster king, well, he has a lot of pride.

And, of course, a lot of imagination.

You don't think that when the princess left him for Pan, he just took it lying down, do you?

Of course not.

He made them pay. He humiliated them.

Publicly.

Especially the Princess. She was easy prey.

A Princess loves a ballroom. A Pretty dress. Friends. Dignity.

Take a pick. Or better yet : don't.

He waited until the next ball, and them he waited until she started dancing.

And set his pixies on her.

Imagine a girl, standing in the ruins of a dress, in a ballroom, in front of her friends, and others.

Goodbye dignity.

And Peter Pan... well thats a story for another day.

But the tricky thing about pretending to hate Sabrina Grimm, and pranking her in horrible ways, is to to it without anyone noticing that he was _paying extra attention to her_. Which is after all, a sure sign of guilt.

He worried about a lot until, his first prank on her. Her reaction was priceless.

And she completly over-reacted.

Hmmm... that was a good excuse to try again...

This was going to be easier, and more fun than he first thought...


	4. Jealousy is a terrible thing

Puck has always acted as if normal family life discusts him.

He tells people that it's boring, there's no adventure and that parents, grandparents and all the rest are useless (this isn't really surprising. The Trickster King would obviosly dissaprove of the people who make the rules after all!).

Parents? You don't need them.

He doesn't need them.

He's convinced himself that he doesn't need them anyway.

And he has managed stick to his beliefs for a very long time.

This is an ode to his stubornness... Puck is four thousand years old, after all.

However, this started to chage the day he met Relda Grimm. The woman just as stuborn as him.

They met when Relda was walking in his forest one day, and Puck set his pixies on her. However instead of running away screaming like a normal person, she raised her mouth to her hand and blew a strange blue dust at them, causing them too freeze and fall to the ground. And them when Puck ran out to yell his indignation at her, she calmly asked him if he wanted a sandwich!

At first he resisted, her invitations and her kindness. But after a while he started giving in, bit by bit. Free food has a certain appeal, and he told himself and the old woman that that was the only reason he spent any time with him. Relda Grimm would just smile, and offer him another helping of whatever she had made.

And then one day she told him that he granddaughters were coming to live with her. Puck froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, and then stormed out!

It wasn't fair! He didn't want to share the old lady!

And so he would have to make the girls pay, make them realise that no one stole anything, or anyone from the Trickster King!

Jealousy is a dreadful thing...

**P.S I wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed! And of course to the people who read the story... but that goes without saying :)**

**Seriosly though. Thanks! You made my day ^^**

**The only reason I haven't said this before is cause I have a terrible memory and I kept forgetting... but not this time haha! :P I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Oh and yeah :**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**


	5. Taunting and Guilt

**Hello again! I'm sorry I took so long for this chapter, but I had no ideas and next to no inspiration...**

**But it's here now and thats all that matters! ^^**

**And if you want anymore please give me some ideas! Otherwise I'll have to leave it here! :/**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and stuff :) xx**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

Taunting. What a wonderful thing. For the taunter anyways.

Being taunted is not nearly as wonderful. Or as fun.

Puck has always loved taunting. It's his very definition of fun.

And ever since he met Sabrina Grimm, it has taken a whole new dimention.

But the thing about taunting is that it is very easy to get carried away, and no matter how hard you try not to, sometimes it just happens.

Somtimes Puck gets carried away with Sabrina, or Ugly as he likes to call her.

Usually she just gets angry, yells a bit, storms off, and then forgets. So it's alright.

No, the real problem when Puck gets carried away, is that he feels guilty! Him! The Trickster King! The leader of vilains and hoodlums!

Puck feels guily for tormenting Sabrina Grimm. Sometimes.

Not always. But sometimes even he realises he's gone too far.

For example, once after a long trying day, Puck and Sabrina ended up handcuffed together, and were told that they had to sleep together.

Sabrina was not happy.

And then Puck was irritated to see that he was feeling guily about this dilemma. And so, before he could stop himself he told her she didn't need make-up.

Oops.

He just told the girl he pretended to hate, and constantly called ugly, thay he actually thought she was pretty (and also revealing that he had spied on her, and therefore setting himself up for even more trouble).

Guilt! What a horrible useless emotion!


	6. Angry and Beautiful

Beautiful. It's not a word Puck usually uses. « Beautiful » is a word for cissies and wimps! Kings don't call things beautiful. Things, or people. Kings don't call _people_ beautiful!

And he, Puck, is not just a King! He is the _Trickster_ King! And the Trickster King is NOT a wimp.

But there she is! And no matter what Puck tells himself, no matter what he makes himself do , it doesn't change the fact that she is so terribly _beautiful_!

Blond hair, blue eyes, brave,... she could be a Princess...

And this makes Puck angry. The last time he saw a girl so perfectly beautiful, she was in fact a princess. And she took his heart, toyed with it, and then stomped on it, as if it were a meaningless _thing_. As if _he_ was a meaningless thing!

And he promised himself, he _promised _himself, that he would never EVER, let anyone, any _girl_, so that to him again.

But he has. He has let _Sabrina Grimm_ make him fall in love with her. He has let her make him think she is beautiful. « you don't need the makeup »...

Puck is angry. But he still thinks she is beautiful.

**Hi sorry for the long wait... school got in the way...**

**This is probably my shortest chapter yet, and thats probably saying something. Anyway i think this will probably the last chapter unless any of you have any ideas... otherwise this is it!**

**Thank all so much for your reviews :) they make me smile :)**

**Cheers, Chloethehobbit. xx**


End file.
